


Can we stop  (me, l'm not)

by Cinderbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderbird/pseuds/Cinderbird
Summary: Кирк регулярно ходил налево, но в этот раз уже не смог вернуться.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Can we stop  (me, l'm not)

Конференция в Сан-Франциско не оправдала возложенных на неё ожиданий, это Джим Кирк мог сказать наверняка. Именно поэтому он решил провести последний вечер перед отъездом в баре, чтобы успеть хоть немного развеяться перед возвращением домой. В конечном итоге он сменил уже три локации, прежде чем нашёл это небольшое полуподвальное заведение.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — усмехнулся Кирк, присаживаясь за барную стойку сбоку от чванливого засранца, который так взбесил его на сегодняшней презентации. Джим честно старался не рассматривать его, как потенциальный объект для приключений на одну ночь, но выпитый ранее алкоголь несколько сглаживал углы. Мужчина, уже сидевший за стойкой, напрягся, пододвигая свой стакан ближе. Ух, какие мы зажатые. — Серьёзно, не думал, что парень с твоими возможностями будет торчать в этом подвале в субботний вечер, да ещё и один.

— Тебя я тоже не ожидал здесь увидеть, — сдержанно ответил он, напряжённо глядя в стакан. Это было очевидно: знай он, что Джим тоже здесь будет, и носа бы не показал.

— Только не уходи никуда, — добродушно фыркнул Джим, усевшись, наконец, на соседний барный стул. — Если тебе так не нравится моя компания, я поищу себе другую. Нет проблем.

Кирк сделал знак бармену, чтобы тот принял заказ. Сосед слева подозрительно долго молчал, словно бы в самом деле серьёзно обдумывал предложение. Когда молчание неуютно затянулось, он проронил:

— Ты мне не мешаешь.

— Высокая похвала, — хохотнул Джим и отвернулся к подошедшему бармену, чтобы сделать заказ. Получив выпивку, Кирк заинтересованно скосил голову влево. Внимание привлёк чужой коммуникатор, чей экран вспыхнул мягким приглушённым светом. — Кто такая Нийота?

Зануда непонимающе нахмурился, вопросительно взглянув на него, и Джим кивнул в сторону коммуникатора.

— Она пытается до тебя дозвониться. О, нет, уже не пытается. Третий раз? А ты любишь заставлять девушек нервничать, да? — Кирк откровенно забавлялся ситуацией. Сейчас ему хотелось дразниться даже больше, чем обычно. Скопившееся раздражение требовало выхода. По сути, именно за этим он и пришёл в бар — подцепить кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы выпустить пар. Но подходящих кандидатур пока не намечалось, не настолько ещё было поздно, так что Джим пытался получить от этой пикировки всё, что мог.

— Я слишком устал, чтобы сейчас выяснять отношения, — неожиданно искренне признался сосед, тем самым убивая всё желание подтрунивать над ним.

— Что ж, в таком случае, нас двое. Я Джим, Джим Кирк, — Кирк залпом проглотил содержимое своего стакана и протянул незнакомцу ладонь в приветственном жесте, но тут же одёрнул руку. — Черт, прости, всё время забываю про вашу тему с руками.

Незнакомец приподнял одну бровь в хорошо скрываемом удивлении, но свою руку в ответ всё равно протянул. Только он не стал пожимать ладонь, а обхватил чужую кисть чуть выше, так, чтобы пальцы касались только рукава.

— Спок, — коротко представился он, после этого странного рукопожатия.

— Что ж, Спок, позволь отметить наше знакомство, — заулыбавшись, Джим вновь сделал знак бармену. — Мне повторить, ему то же самое дважды.

— Алкоголь не воздействует на меня так же, как на людей, — негромко напомнил Спок, неодобрительно покосившись на то, с каким энтузиазмом Джим притянул к стакан.

— Поэтому ты будешь пить вдвойне, — подмигнул Кирк и своим стаканом легонько стукнул один из его стаканов. — Давай, за знакомство.

Поколебавшись, Спок взял один из стаканов и поднёс к губам. Джим тихо хохотнул и тут же опрокинул содержимое своего стакана в рот, пытаясь таким образом подтолкнуть Спока к действиям. Спок последовал его примеру и тут же нахмурился, стоило проглотить выпивку.

— Слишком крепко для тебя? — тихо рассмеялся Джим. — Я по опыту знаю, что вулканцы не столько не любят пить, сколько не умеют. Случалось мне подпаивать таких зануд, как ты. Это весело.

— Иногда я действительно жалею, что этот простой способ отрешиться от реальности мне не подходит, — Спок быстро взял себя в руки, чтобы не терять лицо перед незнакомцем, и потянулся за вторым стаканом. Джим внутренне ликовал — так легко повёлся на его подначки!

— О, подожди, когда мы дойдём до орионского шоколадного, — лёгкое опьянение новой волной растекалось по телу, так что Кирк чувствовал себя намного лучше. Появилось настроение для игривого флирта и безобидных шуток.

На какую-то долю секунды одна бровь Спока дёрнулась, чтобы приподняться, но этого не произошло.

— Никто никогда не пытался тебя подпоить шоколадным коктейлем? — удивлённо переспросил Джим, показывая бармену, что им требуется наполнить стаканы. — Как же ты скучно живёшь, парень. Полагаю, придётся мне побыть твоим проводником в мир веселья на сегодняшний вечер. Если у тебя нет других планов?..

Теперь вулканец по-настоящему задумался. Джим и сам до конца не понимал, зачем это делает, если изначально в его намерения входил только быстрый перепихон на одну ночь, а не тур гостеприимства. Возможно, этот был как раз тот случай, когда раздражение удачно трансформируется в страсть?..

Коммуникатор вновь вспыхнул мягким приглушенным светом — некая Нийота не оставляла попыток дозвониться своему Споку. Одним ловким движением вулканец отключил подсветку и когда поднял на Джима взгляд, тот уже знал ответ.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Джим, кривовато ухмыляясь. Он знал, что заполучил этого парня в своё распоряжение на сегодняшний вечер. — Если я что-то и умею хорошо делать, так это веселиться.

— На меньшее я не согласен, — чинно кивнул Спок и на этот раз первым потянулся к одному из вновь наполненных стаканов. О да, это обещало быть неплохим развлечением.

— Но у меня есть пара условий, — напомнил сам себе Джим, старательно отгоняя от себя сладкую алкогольную дымку и заново фокусируя внимание. Вулканец забавно приподнял одну бровь, показывая, что слушает. — Ты отключаешь коммуникатор.

Спок не колебался ни секунды, чтобы это сделать. Видимо, эта Нийота была весьма назойливой девушкой. Джим слегка чувствовал себя победителем в этой странной спонтанной борьбе за внимание. Скорее всего, Спок просто давно уже искал повод это сделать.

— Ты сказал, что условий будет несколько, — напомнил Спок, когда Кирк понял, что слишком засмотрелся на изящные пальцы, ловко спрятавшие коммуникатор в кармане брюк.

— Всего два, — ухмыльнулся довольно Джим, предвкушая грядущее веселье. — Второе: ты не должен говорить мне «нет».

***

В свой скромный номер Кирк вернулся рано утром, полностью вымотанный и едва стоявший на ногах. Как и задумывал изначально. Едва за ним с лёгким шипением закрылась крышка капсулы, он тут же провалился в сон.

По его внутренним ощущениям, только он закрыл глаза — тут же раздался телефонный звонок. Слепо нашарив коммуникатор рукой, он сбросил вызов. Сейчас он не на службе, так что не обязан отвечать на каждый вызов. Однако на том конце не унимались — Джим успел сбросить звонок три раза, прежде чем проснулся окончательно и вгляделся в номер.

— Какого хрена, Джим?! — раздалось в динамике вместо приветствия, и Кирк устало поморщился. — Я уже почти час тебя жду!

— Сколько времени?.. — слабо переспросил Джим, силясь продрать слипающиеся глаза.

— Ты издеваешься? Полторы тысячи, Джим! Ты что там, всё ещё спишь?! Только не говори, что ты забыл о наших планах и бухал опять всю ночь! Я ради тебя притащился в этот чёртов город, встал в свой выходной хрен знает в какую сраную рань!..

— Нет, я не забыл! — тут же запротестовал Джим, окончательно просыпаясь. — Просто встретил одного парня вчера и…

— Я не хочу об этом знать, — сурово оборвал его собеседник. — То, что у нас свободные отношения, ещё не значит, что я готов выслушивать байки про твоих мужиков, из-за которых я вынужден ждать тебя чёрти где по полтора часа!

— Прости, Лео, я буду там через пятнадцать минут, — торопливо вклинился Джим.

— Через полчаса. Я хочу, чтобы сначала ты принял душ, мерзавец, — проворчал из динамика Лео.

Прежде, чем Кирк успел что-нибудь ответить, Леонард МакКой отключился. Может быть, оно и к лучшему. Джим пока толком не придумал, как себя оправдать в этот раз. Голова отчаянно звенела, всё тело горело, мышцы неприятно ныли. Оставалось надеяться, что душ действительно поможет. Вроде бы были здесь общие душевые на первом этаже.

***

Вновь они со Споком встретились спустя почти полтора месяца, после назначения Кирка на Энтерпрайз.

Спок смотрел на него с нейтральным выражением лица. Медленно поднял ладонь в традиционном салюте и произнёс стандартную форму приветствия, глядя при этом на Джима, как на пустое место. Самого Кирка это практически не задевало.

Впрочем, больше этого никто не заметил — остальные присутствующие на брифинге были слишком поглощены самим фактом того, что их новый первый офицер и старший офицер научного подразделения вулканец. На самом деле, корабельные медики обычно мало сталкивались с ребятами из научных лабораторий. Хотя бы потому, что им и своей работы хватало. Но чисто технически медицина была такой же наукой, как и все остальные, так что косвенно лазарет находился так же в ведении научного отдела. Что обычно вызывало определённые трения по поводу управления между главным корабельным медиком и старшим офицером по науке.

— И Вам того же, и Вас туда же, — едва слышно пробормотал рядом с ним МакКой и Джим ощутил очередной прилив стыда. Наверняка улучшенный вулканский слух позволял расслышать это. Лицо Спока, впрочем, всё ещё ничего не выражало. М’Бенга, стоявший позади них, негромко прочистил горло, очевидно тоже испытывая неловкость за Леонарда. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему выйти вперёд и ответить на приветствие Спока в традиционной форме. Всё же он был одним из немногих на корабле, кто раньше действительно имел дело с вулканцами.

Честно говоря, он отлично понимал чувства своего партнёра по поводу нового назначения — в такой отлаженной машине, как команда Энтерпрайз, любые существенные перестановки неизбежно болезненны. Теперь Джим даже радовался своей скромной должности на корабле — если бы им со Споком приходилось сталкиваться на постоянной основе, это было бы совсем неловко. Всё же не рассказывать Боунсу лишних подробностей с конференции в Сан-Франциско было правильной идеей.

Больше на брифинге со Споком они не пересекались. Очевидно, он просто сделал вид, что не узнал Кирка, чтобы никому не усложнять жизнь.

***

Именно поэтому Джим так удивился, когда тем же вечером получил от него вызов.

— Если он будет опять спрашивать о сроках, скажи, что мне нужна ещё неделя, — проворчал в ответ на это МакКой. Он сидел за заваленным бумагами и паддами столом в своём привычном кабинете. — Но уж коль скоро мы отправляемся через три дня — придётся мне тут сотворить чудо! И чем чаще он будет совать сюда свой зелёный нос, тем меньше у меня останется желания творить чудеса.

— Я думаю, он понял это ещё в первый раз, — фыркнул, смеясь, Джим. За смехом он пытался скрыть неприятную неуверенность по поводу предстоящей встречи. Почему Спок позвал именно его, а не Чэпел, которая обычно являлась в таких случаях связующим элементом между МакКоем и остальными офицерами?

— О, и вот ещё что, — встрепенулся в кресле Боунс, поднимая голову. — Если по пути вдруг встретишь Скотти, напомни ему про бренди. Он поймёт, о чём я.

— Боишься, что если общаться по корабельной связи, то начальство пронюхает о ваших нелегальных заначках? — усмехнулся Джим, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Слушай, я тут и за медика, и за психотерапевта, — устало вздохнул МакКой. — Чем ещё прикажешь мне лечить душевные раны экипажа? О вас же, между прочим, забочусь!

— Люблю тебя, — искренне улыбнулся Джим, следя за реакцией. На какое-то мгновение лицо Боунса действительно смягчилось, но он быстро вернулся к работе. Что ж, маленькие победы тоже победы.

Скотти по пути ему так и не встретился — скорее всего, тоже по горло занят приёмкой нового оборудования у себя внизу. Даже не смотря на то, что инженерная приступила к службе месяц назад, работы перед запуском всё ещё было очень много. Джим даже чувствовал какое-то странное разочарование по этому поводу — вокруг на полупустом корабле вовсю кипела работа, к которой он не имел никакого отношения. Впрочем, даже самая скромная должность для новичка на таком корабле как Энтерпрайз дорогого стоит, так что грех было жаловаться.

К тому же, параллельно с работой, он планировал, наконец, начать проходить управленческую переподготовку. МакКой практически на себе пронёс его на корабль, так что дальнейшее карьерное развитие полностью зависело от самого Кирка. Он был благодарен Боунсу, но задерживаться в медицинском надолго не планировал. По смежным направлениям ближайшая возможность подняться в должности была как раз-таки в научном отделе. Но пока этим темы явно не стоило поднимать в разговорах.

***

Добравшись до двери нужного кабинета, Джим неловко замер на входе, пытаясь хоть как-то подготовиться к предстоявшему разговору. Подготовиться не удалось — едва он подошёл к панели, как дверь с характерным шипением отъехала в сторону. Видимо, стучаться на этом корабле не принято.

— Проходите, — откуда-то из глубины кабинета раздался знакомый ровный голос.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, коммандер? — вежливо поинтересовался Кирк, проходя внутрь. Стол Спока, в отличие от стола МакКоя, пребывал в идеальном порядке. Спок держал единственный падд в руке, пролистывая какой-то документ. Джим решил дождаться, пока офицер закончит чтение.

— Присаживайтесь, Кирк, — не отрываясь от занятия, проговорил Спок.

***

— Хочешь сказать, что мне придётся довериться совершенно незнакомому человеку, которого я сегодня увидел первый раз в жизни? — уточнил Спок, медленно подтягивая второй стакан.

— Можешь оставить себе три «нет» на этот вечер, — благодушно махнул рукой Джим. — Но будет лучше, если ты действительно попробуешь мне довериться. Постараюсь не вовлекать тебя в незаконные или небезопасные мероприятия, но иногда в моей компании этого сложно избежать.

Спок вновь крепко задумался, хотя было видно, что решение он принял сразу, как только согласился в первый раз. Джим видел, как вулканец наслаждается уже одним только этим моментом принятия решения. Странные они всё же ребята. Вместо ответа Спок залпом опустошил второй стакан.

— Что ж, я думаю, ты готов к более серьёзным напиткам, — удовлетворённо хохотнул Джим, хлопнув ладонью по барной столешнице. — Бармен, мне повторить, а моему приятелю орионский шоколадный, — он зачем-то подмигнул парнишке за стойкой, но тот никак на это не отреагировал. Наверняка уже привык к подобному поведению гостей.

Что ж, стоило сказать, вечер выдался удачным. В первый раз Спок сказал «нет», когда Кирк предложил ему выйти на танцпол без рубашки, но Джим в полной мере осознал эту ошибку, когда вышел без рубашки сам. Чувствительный к прикосновениям вулканец попросту не выдержал бы такого количества случайных (и не очень) контактов. Впрочем, рукава рубашки он всё же закатал, сославшись на жару.

Во второй раз Спок отказал, когда Джим познакомился на танцполе с двумя симпатичными орионками-двойняшками. Спок напомнил о существовании той самой Нийоты, на звонки которой так не хотел отвечать, и таким образом Кирк выяснил, что его новый знакомый состоит в длительных отношениях. Сам Джим не считал это такой уж большой проблемой — на звонки Спок по-прежнему отвечать не собирался. А двойняшки, кажется, вот-вот найдут себе более подходящую компанию на этот вечер. Эх, делать нечего — условились, значит условились.

В остальном же Спок был более чем сговорчивым. Охотно участвовал во всех авантюрах, которые ему подкидывал Кирк, живо поддерживал разговор на любую предложенную тему и, что самое удивительное, вполне прилично танцевал. Наверное, он тоже был одним их этих вулканских йога-фанатиков, которые были помешаны на контроле всего на свете и в первую очередь собственного тела, потому что двигался он потрясающе. Несколько раз Джим ловил себя на мысли, что хочет дотронуться до крепких мышц на спине или ниже.

После нескольких коктейлей Спок начал показывать признаки явного опьянения, но старательно держал себя по возможности в руках. Однако когда своих рук ему стало не хватать и Джиму пришлось подхватить его, чтобы тот не упал после резкого виража на танцполе, настало время задуматься либо о завершении вечера, либо о смене локации.

— Где ты остановился, приятель? — прокричал ему на ухо Джим, невольно замечая, как тот нервно вздрогнул от столь близкого контакта. Спок повернул голову и тоже наклонился к уху.

— Отель Милления, — прокричал он в ответ. Джим только мысленно присвистнул — у этого вулканца явно были хорошие связи, раз он умудрился остановиться в таком крутом месте. Сам Кирк остановился в каком-то презабавном центре, где выделялась только капсула с койкой. Дёшево и сердито. Впрочем, ночевать там он всё равно сегодня не собирался, а приходить в себя после похмелья можно и в таких условиях.

Кирк ловко закинул руку запротестовавшего было Спока себе на шею (прикосновение сгиба локтя горячего во всех смыслах вулканца пришлось прямиком на воротник, так что никаких ненужных осложнений) и неспешно побрёл обратно к барной стойке, чтобы вызвать транспорт. Он уже начинал постепенно приходить в себя от выпивки, чего явно нельзя было сказать о Споке. Чем дальше они продвигались в толпе, тем более вялым он становился. Первая в жизни пьянка может выматывать как ничто другое, тут Джим его не осуждал. К тому же, неизвестно, сколько времени он пытался себя сдерживать и насколько сильно выше нормы он перебрал.

Всю дорогу в аэротакси Спок клевал носом на заднем сидении рядом с ним — Джим не рискнул оставлять его одного в таком состоянии. И, так как рубашка вновь была надета, Кирк с готовностью подставил вулканцу дружеское плечо. Спок немного помялся (больше для приличия), но в конце концов голову на плечо положил с явной благодарностью. Даже сквозь ткань Джим чувствовал, каким Спок был обжигающе горячим. Чужая чёлка щекотала шею, но Кирк находил это скорее забавным, чем раздражающим. Он был в хорошем расположении духа — всё же они с этим вулканцем неплохо повеселились вдвоём.

Под конец пути Спока совсем разморило, так что выносить его к отелю пришлось практически на себе. Благо расторопная девушка за стойкой узнала постояльца и тут же подсказала направление без лишних вопросов. Вопросы, видимо, за такую сумму аренды не полагались. Дверь, на удивление, имела не самый сложный замок, основанный на сканнере отпечатка пальца, так что войти внутрь не составило особого труда.

Первым, что бросилось Джиму в глаза, была пустота. Комната была большой и очень скудно обставленной, но дело было даже не в этом. Беглый осмотр выявил минимум личных вещей.

— Эй, дружок, — Джим аккуратно ссадил вулканца в ближайшее к входу кресло. — Время раздеваться и ложиться спать.

— Мне нужно медитировать, — слабо отозвался он. — Я не смогу уснуть в таком состоянии.

— Скажу тебе прямо, медитировать ты в таком состоянии тоже не сможешь, — вздохнул Джим. — Хочешь, я отведу тебя в душ? Приведём тебя немного в порядок, что скажешь?

— Я не хочу обременять тебя, — вздохнул Спок и попытался сесть прямо.

— Сам ты точно не справишься со всеми этими пуговицами, приятель, — хохотнул тихо Джим, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Он потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть чужую рубашку, но Спок протестующе отодвинулся. Несмотря на практически невменяемое состояние, конечностями он всё ещё неплохо управлял. Джим удивлённо хмыкнул и решил переключить внимание на ботинки. Пока Спок расправлялся с рубашкой, Кирк помог ему избавиться от обуви и носков. В итоге они встретились на брюках. Джим потянулся к брючному ремню первым, но Спок не успел остановить себя — его тёплые ладони накрыли руки Кирка.

— Ты находишь меня весьма привлекательным в сексуальном плане, — это должно было прозвучать как вопрос, но Споку явно не требовался ответ. Джим раздражённо отдёрнул руки от чужого ремня.

— И почему тебя это интересует? — уязвлённо пробормотал он, ухватившись вместо этого за края чужих штанин. Спок пожал плечами, расстегнув брюки.

— Это было на поверхности, — ответил он, наконец, приподняв бедра так, чтобы можно было стянуть брюки. Кирк с готовностью потянул за брючины со своей стороны. — Это потому, что ты помогаешь мне избавляться от одежды?

— Нет, это всё твоё вулканское обаяние, — саркастично фыркнул Джим. Не то, чтобы он так уж пытался скрыть намерения, но он привык говорить за себя сам. А ещё крайне не любил, когда в голове копошатся посторонние. — А теперь пойдём-ка в душ, пока я не воспользовался твоим состоянием здесь и сейчас.

Спок попытался подняться — упёрся руками в подлокотники, силясь подтянуться, но одна рука соскользнула, и он позорно плюхнулся обратно. Джим только устало вздохнул. О да, этот парень просто излучает сексуальную энергию.

— Давай-ка я тебе помогу, — Кирк наклонился и позволил обнять себя одной нетвёрдой рукой за шею, после чего выпрямился. На этот раз в бою с гравитацией победителем вышел Спок. Он пространно махнул свободной рукой куда-то в угол комнаты и Джим проследовал вместе с ним в этом направлении. В углу действительно обнаружилась небольшая аккуратная дверь в ванную комнату.

Джим подтолкнул вулканца в душевую кабину и включил холодную воду. Спок вздрогнул, когда вода попала на голую спину, и тут же судорожно прибавил температуры.

— Холодный душ полезнее в таких ситуациях, дружок, — покачал головой Джим, но Спок и слушать ничего не хотел. Впрочем, температура тела у них действительно была разной, так что не ему и судить о том, какой именно душ можно считать холодным в такой ситуации. — Ты справишься тут без меня? Пойду, попытаюсь найти тебе кофе.

Ответа не последовало, но то, как аккуратно по стеночке Спок поднялся на ноги было уже само по себе обнадёживающим, так что Кирк решил не испытывать судьбу лишний раз и вышел из ванной комнаты. Выход на такую же небольшую по площади кухню был буквально напротив, так что долго искать не пришлось. К сожалению, на кухне было только несколько полок и репликатор — ни плиты, ни кофеварки, ни других благ цивилизации. Джим поморщился — реплицированный кофе никогда ему не нравился, но, похоже, особого выбора сегодня не предвидится.

Кирк успел сделать им кофе и простенькие вегетарианские сэндвичи, когда услышал, как вода в душе прекратила литься. Он составил свою добычу на поднос и прошагал обратно в единственную огромную комнату, чтобы поставить еду на журнальный столик. Вулканец подозрительно долгое время не выходил из ванной. Вздохнув, Джим подошёл к двери в ванную комнату и постучал. Ответа не последовало.

— Спок, ты там уснул что ли? — прокричал он в дверь и дёрнул за ручку. Дверь оказалась заперта.

— Отрицательно, Джим, я ищу полотенце, — донёсся из-за двери приглушённый ответ. Ох, ну здравствуйте — раздражающий формализм вернулся к Споку во всей красе. Что ж, по крайней мере, он звал его по имени.

— Наверное, они в шкафу, подожди, я проверю, — крикнул в ответ Кирк.

Пока он бегло осматривал полки, дверь ванной комнаты с характерным щелчком распахнулась. Джим тут же оглянулся через плечо, надеясь, что его новый друг решил выйти без одежды. Разочарованный вздох подавить не удалось — Спок неуклюже кутался в белый махровый халат.

— Выше, — проговорил он, пока Джим разглядывал потемневшие мокрые волосы и позеленевшие заострённые кончики ушей. Спок подошёл совсем близко и потянулся на верхнюю полку, всё ещё глядя на Джима. Тот моргнул, стараясь не залипать так откровенно. Спок ловко достал полотенце и тут же закинул себе на плечи, начав вытирать волосы. Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой Джим старался не смотреть ему в глаза.

— В другое время я определил бы твой взгляд как оскорбительный, — наконец, тихо сообщил Спок. — Ты всё ещё находишь меня сексуально привлекательным?

— Ты не ходишь вокруг да около, — усмехнулся Джим, расслабляясь. Он почувствовал себя увереннее — ситуация более-менее начинала приближаться к изначальным планам на вечер. — Да, я нахожу тебя чертовски привлекательным.

***

Джим неловко помялся в поисках подходящего кресла и торопливо опустился в то, что было ближе к столу. Ещё несколько напряжённых секунд Спок продолжал изучать текст и, наконец, отложил падд в сторону.

— Как раз закончил изучать Ваше личное дело, — сухо сообщил он, сцепляя пальцы в замок и поднимая взгляд на посетителя. Кирк невольно поёжился под этим непривычно холодным взглядом. Не таким он его запомнил, честно говоря. — Я обратил внимание, что Вы так же подавали заявку в научное подразделение.

— Мне сообщили, что штат уже укомплектован, — настороженно кивнул Джим, пока не особенно понимая цель своего визита.

— Да, я сам её отклонил, — ровно ответил Спок. Внутри у Джима всё сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия. Ответ-то пришёл уже после той конференции в Сан-Франциско. — Я счёл подобное совпадение странным и пресёк любые намёки на фаворитизм. Однако сегодня на брифинге у меня сложилось впечатление, что изначально Вы могли быть не в курсе нашего общего назначения на этот корабль.

— Я думаю, по моему лицу было нетрудно об этом догадаться, сэр, — кисло выдавил Кирк. Вот, значит, в чём было дело. Не подцепи он тогда этого вулканца в баре, он мог и не быть обязанным МакКою за назначение на Энтерпрайз. Ебучий случай, по-другому и не скажешь.

— Я предполагаю, что Вы попробуете затребовать перевод в какой-то момент нашей пятилетней миссии? — продолжал меж тем с обычным равнодушием Спок.

— Это было в моих планах, да, сэр, — напряжённо подтвердил Кирк. Ему совершенно не нравился оборот, который принимал разговор.

— Не думаю, что это верное решение, — неожиданно жёстко ответил Спок, наконец-то встретившись с ним взглядом. — Учитывая наше первоначальное знакомство, моё руководство над Вами будет неэффективным и вызовет вопросы у остальных подчинённых. Однако у меня сохранились контакты с предыдущим главным офицером по науке, если Вас интересует служба на станции.

— То если я либо не попадаюсь лишний раз на глаза, либо перевожусь? — Джим уже, откровенно говоря, начал закипать от несправедливости ситуации. Спок приподнял одну бровь, и он торопливо добавил раздражённое: — Сэр. Очевидно, для Вас обстоятельства нашего знакомства имеют большее значение, чем следует, коммандер. Мне казалось, я ясно выразился, что повторных туров не даю.

***

— Не переживай, я не даю повторных туров, — усмехнулся Джим, выпуская его горячую ладонь из своих. — Слышал про эффект случайного попутчика? Можешь говорить мне что угодно — будь уверен, больше ты меня не увидишь.

***

В тёмных глазах промелькнуло неподдельное раздражение, но лицо вулканца по-прежнему ничего не выражало.

— Или Вы просто боитесь не сдержаться, если я вновь начну подчиняться Вашим приказам, коммандер? — с недоброй ухмылкой продолжал Кирк.

— Наш разговор окончен, энсин, — холодно ответил Спок, вновь опуская взгляд на падд. Но Джим слишком поздно понял, что его понесло.

— Нет уж, будьте так добры ответить мне, по какой причине моя карьера заканчивается, так и не начавшись, — Джим вскочил с места и встал прямо напротив массивного стола, хлопнув ладонями по столешнице, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Из Вашего личного дела я узнал, что Ваш партнёр служит на Энтерпрайз в должности главного медика. Очевидно, после того, как Вам пришёл отказ из моего подразделения, Вы воспользовались его положением, чтобы, так или иначе, попасть на этот корабль, — теперь Спок буквально сверлил его раздражённым взглядом, но на лице по-прежнему не дрогнул ни один мускул.

Джим же чуть было не задохнулся от возмущения. Ладони, лежавшие на столешнице, сжались сами собой в кулаки.

— Я не заставлял тебя спать со мной. Не ты ли сам уговаривал меня остаться до утра, пока трахал сзади?

***

Рука Джима легко потянулась к поясу, которым подвязал халат Спок, но вулканец сделал шаг назад.

— У меня есть невеста, — ровно прокомментировал Спок, находя своими глазами глаза Джима. Джим слегка нахмурился, сбитый с толку.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что сегодня ты хотел от неё отвлечься, — медленно пробормотал он, опуская руку.

Спок молчал, продолжая сверлить взглядом. По выражению лица нельзя было сказать наверняка, что у него на уме. Наконец, он тихо выдохнул:

— Я и сейчас хочу, но…

— Я не скажу ей, если ты не скажешь, — криво ухмыльнулся Джим и теперь уже решительным движением потянул за пояс, развязывая узел. Такие ситуации не были в новинку, так что он вновь почувствовал прилив уверенности. В конце концов, именно секс на одну ночь его и интересовал.

Спок едва различимо вздрогнул, когда халат распахнулся. С той же кривоватой ухмылкой, Кирк прошёлся по его телу оценивающим взглядом. Он остался доволен увиденным, о чём сообщила игриво закушенная нижняя губа. Он уверенно потянулся правой рукой выше, чтобы кончиками пальцев коснуться обнажённой груди. Теперь Спок вздрогнул ощутимо, очевидно, считывая через это прикосновение чужое возрастающее возбуждение. Тем не менее, он продолжал стоять неподвижно, позволяя Джиму перехватить инициативу полностью. Оно и к лучшему — в таких условиях Кирк чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде.

— Весь вечер хотел узнать, какой ты на ощупь, — доверительно признался Джим, подойдя ближе, вставая практически вплотную. Кончики пальцев легко скользили по гладкой коже вниз, по средней линии груди, по подтянутому животу… — Впрочем, одно «нет» у тебя ещё осталось.

Вместо ответа Спок молча потянулся к пуговицам его рубашки.

Дальше всё начало происходить очень быстро. Джим не запомнил, в какой момент освободился от рубашки, лишь только лениво отметил, насколько горячими были чужие губы, коснувшиеся основания шеи справа. Голова качнулась, открывая больший доступ. С тяжёлым звуком на пол упали халат и полотенце. Джим пальцами инстинктивно зарылся в мокрые волосы на чужом затылке и прикрыл на мгновение глаза — губы Спока касались его тела исключительно в правильных местах. Когда поцелуй пришёлся на чувствительный кусочек кожи аккурат за правым ухом, он прерывисто выдохнул, сжимая чужие волосы сильнее.

В следующий момент он уже понимал, что его толкают спиной вперёд на кровать. Когда он открыл глаза, Спок уже расправился с ремнём, так что он торопливо скинул тесные ботинки, чтобы было легче снимать брюки. Спок выпрямился, чтобы стянуть их, и Джим заинтересованно приподнялся на локтях, лёжа спиной на мягком покрывале. Спок перехватил взгляд, замерев на мгновение.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — довольно выдохнул Джим, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

Спок отбросил брюки в сторону и вновь замер, словно не зная, с какой стороны лучше подойти. Джим выпрямился, принимая сидячее положение, и протянул руку. Спок ответил на этот жест, протягивая правую руку в ответ, но Джим ловко перехватил ладонь, сомкнув пальцы на запястье. Он легко потянул руку на себя, заставляя вулканца подойти ближе, после чего коротко лизнул кончик чужого указательного пальца.

Спок резко втянул воздух и попытался инстинктивно отдёрнуть руку, но Джим лишь усилил хватку, но этот раз уверенно пройдясь языком по всей длине указательного пальца с внутренней стороны. Ответом послужил тихий полузадушенный стон.

— Я тоже знаю пару трюков, — тихо сообщил он Споку и обхватил указательный палец губами. Кончик языка задержался на мягкой подушечке, мягко массируя.

Вулканец, тяжело дыша, упёрся коленом в раму кровати, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Свободной рукой Кирк потянулся с левой стороны, опуская ладонь на талию, притягивая ближе. Однако, вместо того, чтобы стать более податливым, как рассчитывал Джим, Спок неожиданно решительно опрокинул его обратно на покрывало и забрался сверху. Кирк тут же воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы подобраться губами к его уху.

— Я хочу тебя, — низко проговорил он, наслаждаясь реакцией. Джим хорошо знал, что эта простая фраза, сказанная в удачный момент нужным тоном, может принести много пользы.

Спок тихо что-то выдохнул в ответ на вулканском ему в плечо. Слова мало интересовали Джима, поэтому он принялся ласкать языком мочку уха, несильно покусывая и оттягивая. Спустя несколько мгновений Спок увернулся от прикосновений и принялся покрывать короткими колкими поцелуями сначала его шею справа, а затем грудь. Джим опустил голову на покрывало, прикрывая глаза и позволяя себе отпустить ситуацию. Чужой язык аккуратно очертил ореол правого соска. Джим вздрогнул, когда Спок осторожно прикусил чувствительную кожу.

Казалось, он совершенно точно знал, что и в какой момент нужно сделать, чтобы вызвать дрожь и сладкую волну возбуждения. Поэтому, когда через несколько минут Кирк отстранённо услышал собственные стоны, он не был удивлён — сознание словно ускользало, чужие пальцы и губы заставляли полностью забыться и потеряться в ощущениях. Признаться честно, он уже и забыл, как это бывает, когда просто расслабляешься и позволяешь кому-то делать с собой всё, что угодно. Обычно ситуация была прямо противоположная — Джим охотнее наслаждался контролем над ситуацией, занимая более активную позицию, но сейчас он совершенно точно не возражал. Даже если бы очень захотел возразить, то попросту не смог бы.

— О, да, — низко выдохнул он, когда чужая ладонь с идеально выверенной силой обхватила член. — Ты просто чудо, — Джим потянулся, чтобы поцеловать любовника, но Спок ловко увернулся, и поэтому губы мазнули по щеке. Но Джим был доволен и этим. Одна рука судорожно собирала в кулак чужие черные волосы, другая так же судорожно сминала покрывало где-то чуть выше головы. — Да-да, вот так. Отлично.

Он блаженно жмурился ровно до того момента, пока не почувствовал, к чему всё идёт. Он не хотел кончать так быстро, не в этот раз, не этой ночью. Когда он открыл глаза, горевший в комнате свет практически слепил — Джиму пришлось проморгаться, прежде чем он смог всмотреться как следует в чужое лицо. Спок тут же поднял взгляд, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают. О, какая прекрасная это была картина. Тёмные глаза с расширившимися зрачками теперь казались практически чёрными, скулы и уши щедро расписало зеленью, припухшие приоткрытые губы притягивали взгляд.

Спок не стал спрашивать, что не так. Он спустился чуть ниже, свободной рукой поправил чёлку, чтобы не лезла в глаза под таким наклоном. Первым желанием Джима было вновь зажмуриться, как только он заметил, что Спок быстро облизал губы. Усилием воли он заставил себя смотреть, как аккуратно и неспешно вулканец берёт в рот.

— Чёрт!.. — прерывисто выдохнул Джим, когда Спок медленно коснулся горячим лбом его мгновенно подобравшегося живота, пропуская член так глубоко в горло, как только мог. Кирк понимал, что, скорее всего, делает ему больно, но просто никак не мог заставить себя разжать пальцы, вцепившиеся в волосы. Спок резко перевёл на него взгляд и начал медленно двигаться. Очевидно, собственные ощущения его волновали мало.

Возникло мимолётное ощущение, будто его гипнотизирует гигантская змея. Но это прошло практически сразу. Немигающий взгляд Спока действительно гипнотизировал, заставляя полностью сосредоточиться на процессе и не отвлекаться на детали. Кажется, Джим на какое-то время даже забыл, как дышать. Вспомнил, впрочем, довольно быстро — как только Спок приноровился и начал двигаться быстрее, он чуть было не захлебнулся собственным неожиданно громким стоном.

Джим не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него был такой секс. Он не уверен, что вообще испытывал нечто подобное раньше. Спок читал его, словно раскрытую книгу — все движения были до хирургического точными, давление и темп идеально выверенным. Он точно знал, что именно нужно было делать, как долго и с какой скоростью, чтобы перед глазами начали мелькать искры. Джим понимал, что надолго его не хватит, но теперь это мало волновало — подступающие волны эйфории уже начали его раскачивать.

В конце концов, одна особенно сильная волна подбросила его вверх, заставляя отчаянно выгибаться всем телом. Если бы не сильная рука, лежавшая поперёк живота, он бы совсем потерял ориентиры в реальности. В ушах звенело от собственных стонов, перед глазами мельтешили яркие вспышки. Джим устало растянулся на покрывале, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он скорее чувствовал, чем видел, что Спок встал с кровати и куда-то отошёл. Однако Джим даже не успел толком забеспокоиться, когда холодное стекло прижалось к щеке.

— Ты хотел пить, — хрипло пояснил Спок, державший стакан воды около его лица.

Джим со стоном зажмурился, ещё раз потянувшись, и попытался сесть, чтобы взять стакан. Он действительно ужасно хотел пить. Оказалось, что руки дрожали слишком сильно, чтобы Спок согласился доверить ему стакан. Пришлось пить из его рук, что, собственно, не было такой уж плохой перспективой.

— Чёрт, ты просто нечто, — сумев немного восстановить дыхание и опустошив стакан, выдавил хрипло Кирк. Спок смотрел с присущим всем вулканцам спокойствием и отстранённым равнодушием на лице, но глаза его выдавали. Поэтому Кирк улыбнулся одной из отработанных обаятельных улыбок. — Дай мне пару минут прийти в себя, и я отыграюсь.

— Ты хочешь ещё? — Спок выглядел слегка удивлённым. Кирк поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку и уверенно кивнул.

— У нас вся ночь впереди, — проговорил он, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Я как минимум хочу, чтобы ты тоже кончил.

На какое-то мгновение Спок показался ему озадаченным.

— Это не обязательно, — ответил он, наконец. Джим нахмурился в недоумении и уже открыл, было, рот, чтобы возразить, но Спок продолжил. — Твоих эмоций мне хватает, чтобы получать достаточное удовольствие от процесса.

Это было странно, и Джим не сразу нашёлся, что ответить.

— Ты говоришь мне «нет»? — наконец спросил он. Джим не хотел, чтобы в голосе так явно звучало разочарование. Спок окинул его неожиданно внимательным взглядом.

— Я этого не говорил, — выждав несколько напряжённых секунд, качнул головой Спок. — Это не обязательно, но приемлемо.

На лице Джима, против воли, вновь расцвела лёгкая полуулыбка. Он и сам толком не понимал, чему так радовался. Наверное, тому, что выпал ещё один шанс с этим идеальным в сексе парнем.

— Как далеко ты готов зайти? — ухмыльнувшись собственным мыслям, поинтересовался Джим, тяжело поднимаясь с места и отправляясь на поиски брюк. Спок заинтересованно проследил за его действиями. — Обычно я предпочитаю быть сверху, но для тебя готов сделать исключение, — найдя, наконец, брюки, Кирк ловко вытащил из заднего кармана несколько маленьких блестящих квадратиков. Глупо было бы отправляться в клуб на поиски развлечений и не прихватить с собой всё необходимое.

— Ты предлагаешь заняться анальным сексом? — уточнил Спок, всё ещё наблюдая за ним.

— Если ты хочешь, — Джим повёл плечом как можно более непринуждённо, чтобы не показаться слишком настойчивым.

— Ранее я не вовлекался в подобные практики, — задумчиво ответил Спок. — С точки зрения получения нового опыта это может быть интересно.

— Хочешь сказать, что так далеко ты ещё с парнями не заходил? — удивлённо переспросил Джим, присаживаясь обратно на край кровати. Неопытным этот вулканец не выглядел уж точно.

— У меня были только женщины в качестве сексуальных партнёров, — кивнул Спок.

— Ты шутишь? — опешил Джим, вновь нахмурившись. — Это был самый крышесносный минет в моей жизни. Ты явно знал, что нужно делать.

— Я только знал, чего именно ты хочешь, — осторожно кивнул Спок, внимательно следя за реакцией. — Вулканцы — тактильные телепаты.

— Ты жульничал! — сначала Джим подумывал возмутиться, а в итоге только рассмеялся. — Но это было просто потрясающе, так что я на многое готов закрыть глаза. Правда, не могу обещать, что буду таким же супер-понимающим — я такого преимущества лишён. Мне придётся полагаться только на опыт и наблюдательность.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты «знаешь пару трюков».

***

— Я не заставлял тебя спать со мной. Не ты ли сам уговаривал меня остаться до утра, пока трахал сзади? — едко процедил он, глядя в глаза старшему офицеру. Маска безразличия дала трещину — Джим отчётливо увидел, как стала резче линия челюсти, как напряглись скулы и как идеально ровные брови сошлись на переносице. Инстинктивно Джим приготовился обороняться — в воздухе явственно запахло начинающейся дракой.

Поэтому, когда Спок вскочил с места и обогнул стол, чтобы притянуть его ближе за ворот синей форменки, Джим ничуть не удивился. Он удивился, когда ожидаемого удара не последовало.

— Компьютер, заблокировать дверь, — достаточно чётко проговорил Спок, прежде чем подтащить Джима ещё ближе и поцеловать.

От растерянности первые несколько секунд Джим просто стоял столбом, но затем нашёл в себе силы попытаться оттолкнуть вулканца. Спок оказался гораздо сильнее, чем он думал, поэтому вывернуться из его хватки не получилось. Однако, он отстранился, тяжело дыша. Расширившиеся зрачки делали и без того тёмные глаза практически черными, как в ту ночь, когда они переспали.

— Нет, — как можно более уверенно попытался произнести Кирк, глядя ему в глаза. — Отпусти меня.

— Ты тоже хочешь меня, — Споку не требовался ответ — он уже считал всё, что его интересовало, через их мимолётный контакт. Тем не менее, Кирка он отпустил.

***

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты «знаешь пару трюков», — если уж к Споку вернулась его привычная саркастическая манера высказываться, значит, алкоголь практически сошёл на нет, рассудил Джим.

— Руки — общеизвестный факт, — скромно повёл плечом Кирк, осторожно касаясь чужого предплечья кончиками пальцев. — Тебе понравилось?

— Да, — коротко ответил Спок, переворачивая руку так, что открытая ладонь теперь лежала на сгибе колена.

Джим ухмыльнулся, проведя по ней кончиками пальцев. Спок тихо выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Решив начинать постепенно, Джим взял его правую кисть в обе ладони и принялся аккуратно массажировать, начиная от лучезапястного сустава и медленно продвигаясь к пальцам. Даже сам по себе, отдельно от вулканской фетишизации, такой массаж приятен, так что Кирк особо не удивился, когда заметил, как смягчились черты чужого лица.

— Ты не особо любишь болтать, да? — негромко поинтересовался Джим, теперь разминая каждый палец в отдельности, начав с мизинца. Спок покачал головой.

— В пустой болтовне мало смысла, зачастую это лишняя энергозатрата, — Кирк не надеялся, что услышит ответ, но всё-таки он прозвучал.

— Да, глядя на тебя, можно сделать подобный вывод, — беззлобно усмехнулся Джим, от мизинца переходя к безымянному пальцу. Спок тихо выдохнул. — И дело не только в расовой принадлежности. Болтовня сама по себе тяжело тебе даётся?

— Зато ты чрезвычайно многословен, — Спок приоткрыл глаза и из-под полуопущенных век сверкнули тёмные глаза. Тем не менее, тяжёлым взгляд не был. Джим медленно переключился на средний палец, внимательно следя за реакцией.

— О да, я большой любитель заполнять неловкие паузы, — усмехнулся Джим, наблюдая за тем, как его любовник становился всё менее и менее беспристрастным. — Но болтовня во время секса это другое. Меня это заводит.

— Я пришёл к такому же выводу, — кивнул едва заметно Спок, вновь прикрывая глаза. Джим медлил, не спешил переходить к указательному пальцу.

— Я, конечно, люблю звуки своего голоса, — усмехнулся он. — Но чтобы по-настоящему завестись, мне нужно слышать ответы.

— Сложно отвечать на бессвязное бормотание, — легко повёл плечом Спок. Он тоже ждал, когда Джим доберётся до указательного пальца и Кирк решил больше его не мучить ожидаем.

— Один раз ты мне ответил, — напомнил ему Джим. — Ты сказал что-то на вулканском. Что это было?

— Я сказал, что тоже нахожу тебя привлекательным, — ровно ответил Спок, хотя веки трепетали от лёгких прикосновений. Лицо теперь выглядело более расслабленным и открытым. Не совсем то, на что рассчитывал Джим, но хотя бы что-то. — Однако я так же считаю, что разговоры сделают сексуальную активность более личной.

— Не переживай, я не даю повторных туров, — усмехнулся Джим, выпуская его горячую ладонь из своих. — Слышал про эффект случайного попутчика? Можешь говорить мне что угодно — будь уверен, больше ты меня не увидишь.

Спок окинул его неожиданно серьёзным взглядом.

— Сработало с баром, сработает и здесь, просто доверься мне, — Кирк попытался соорудить на лице самую обаятельную из своих улыбок. Спок продолжал пристально смотреть. Словно пытался что-то разглядеть. Но Джиму нечего было скрывать — он регулярно оставался с кем-нибудь на одну ночь, а наутро даже не вспоминал их имён.

— В твоих словах есть определённая логика, — наконец согласился Спок. Джим почувствовал короткое облегчение, но Спок продолжил говорить, — однако, отсутствие доверия не единственная причина.

— Ты уже изменил ей, — это прозвучало немного жёстче, чем Джим планировал. — Всё уже произошло, не важно, насколько далеко ты сегодня зайдёшь. Единственное, что может теперь измениться, это степень удовольствия, полученного нами в процессе.

— Я не хотел тебя задеть, — Спок говорил искренне, это было слышно.

— Я просто хочу приятно провести эту ночь, — примирительно вздохнул Джим. — Поэтому либо перестань грузиться, либо выпроводи меня сейчас, пока бары ещё открыты.

По всей видимости, расставаться прямо сейчас Спок не хотел.

***

— Я много чего хочу, — раздражённо буркнул Джим, делая неловкий шаг назад. — Прямо сейчас я хочу вернуться в свою каюту и забыть об этом разговоре.

— Я так не думаю, — Спок медленно покачал головой, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Теперь Кирк и в самом деле обратил на него более пристальное внимание.

— Ты пьян? — мысль сама по себе действительно была забавной, но смешок, вырвавшийся у него, был явно нервным. Спок вновь покачал головой, но Кирк только скрестил руки на груди. Каким-то образом, теперь он чувствовал себя задетым. — Что ты принял? Ты явно под чем-то.

— Это имеет значение? — вздохнул, наконец, Спок.

— Что-то случилось, — медленно проговорил Джим, приваливаясь бедром к письменному столу. — Вы расстались или что-то вроде того?

— Нет, — Спок тут же помрачнел, голова и линия плеч заметно опустились. Взгляд тоже опустился ниже, но не зафиксировался на конкретной точке. — Нас с Нийотой связывают отношения несколько другого рода, если ты имел в виду её.

— Я думал вы, ребята, помолвлены? — теперь Кирк чувствовал растерянность.

— Я помолвлен, — нехотя признал это Спок, всё ещё не глядя на него. — Но не с ней.

— Блять, да сколько же у тебя женщин, офицер? — смех всё ещё был нервным, и в то же время Кирк чувствовал нарастающее раздражение. И он не вполне понимал, с чего бы ему вообще испытывать какие-либо чувства по этому поводу.

— Всё сложно, — кажется, Спока разговор тоже начинал раздражать. Но, по крайней мере, он вновь поднял взгляд. — Сейчас я не хочу сложностей.

— Слушай, мои отношения тоже не из простых, — как можно более примирительно вздохнул Кирк, — и всё же я не хочу их портить. Мы переспали один раз, это было весело, но больше это не повторится, хорошо?

— Тогда я не вполне понимаю логику твоих действий, — Спок нахмурился, словно и в самом деле пытался его понять. Было в этом что-то трогательное.

— У нас что-то вроде свободных отношений, — Джим действительно попытался объяснить. — Мне секс нужен чаще, чем ему, поэтому он не против, если иногда я хожу на сторону. До тех пор, пока это просто ничего не значащий секс.

— Именно этому я и планировал посвятить вечер, — вулканец вновь начал вести себя иначе, очевидно, пересмотрев тактику. — Логично выбрать того, о ком у меня уже есть достоверные данные.

— А ты мастер делать комплименты, — попытался отшутиться Кирк, вновь делая инстинктивный шаг назад, когда Спок двинулся в его сторону. — Слушай, я правда люблю его.

— Я не скажу ему, если ты не скажешь.

Джим отчётливо ощутил, как сердце в груди запнулось на долю секунды и тут же начало биться сильнее. В голове понёсся вихрь причин, по которым стоило сейчас же потребовать выпустить его из кабинета. Что он скажет Лео о своей задержке? О своём внешнем виде? Как он вообще будет смотреть ему в глаза? Как эта ситуация повлияет на его службу в дальнейшем? На его личную жизнь?

Но когда Спок наконец медленно склонился, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать, он уже знал, что поддался.

***

— Ложись, — тихо скомандовал Кирк, освобождая место рядом с собой.

Спок с какой-то странной грацией опустился на покрывало, стараясь выглядеть максимально расслабленным. Но Джима так просто не проведёшь. Он ловко забрался сверху и потянулся за одной из упаковок, оставленных неподалёку.

— Хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, пока я растягиваюсь, — низко проговорил он Споку на ухо, вскрывая упаковку и выдавливая содержимое себе на руку. Спок привстал на одном локте, чтобы лучше видеть.

Вначале Джиму пришлось немного повозиться, чтобы найти удобную позу, которая позволяла бы быть на виду, но оставалась бы комфортной для него самого. Устроившись, он сразу пропустил внутрь два пальца, зная, что ножницы самый быстрый и эффективный для него вариант. Спок решил не ограничиваться одними только заинтересованными взглядами — Джим вздрогнул, когда горячая ладонь обхватила его член. Такая двойная стимуляция определённо помогала ускорить процесс.

— Я завожусь от одной только мысли, что скоро меня будет растягивать твой член, а не мои пальцы.

— Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы это почувствовать, — неожиданно в тон ему ответил Спок, немного крепче сжимая ладонь у основания. — Я тоже нахожу эту мысль… стимулирующей.

Джим с тихим стоном подался вперёд, подстраиваясь под чужие движения. Для того, кто не привык разговаривать во время секса, первая попытка была неплохой, стоило проявить должное внимание.

— Как ты относишься к жёсткому сексу? Хочу, чтобы ты как следует оттрахал меня, когда я закончу, — Джим с лёгкой ухмылкой убедился, что перехватил взгляд тёмных глаз. Глаза всё ещё выдавали в остальном сдержанного Спока с головой.

— В таком случае тебе стоит поторопиться, — чуть более хриплым голосом ответил он, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Теперь Джим действительно почувствовал, как его бросило в жар. Он закусил губу, добавляя третий палец. Большой палец Спока мазнул по головке в нужный момент, чтобы сгладить болезненные ощущения.

— Сделай так ещё раз, — тихо выдохнул Джим, заново осторожно подстраиваясь под ритм. Он старался максимально вовлечь его в процесс, чтобы поддержать интерес.

— Твои просьбы меня возбуждают.

На несколько секунд Джим отвлёкся от своего занятия, чтобы уточнить:

— Возбуждают действия или то, что я прошу об этом?

— Последнее, — Спок придвинулся немного ближе, так что теперь его жар стал ощутимым. Джим прерывисто выдохнул, когда понял, что по всему телу пробежали мурашки. — Ты создаёшь впечатление уверенного и самодостаточного человека. Я нахожу этот контраст весьма возбуждающим.

— Ещё немного, — Джим, наконец, нашёл нужный темп и теперь цеплялся за покрывало свободной рукой, чтобы не терять равновесие. Спок подтянулся ближе, теперь уже практически сидя, и подхватил Джима за талию свободной рукой. — Ты не смотришь.

— Я не хочу просто смотреть, — последовал негромкий ответ. Когда горячие губы коснулись за правым ухом, Джим задрожал от переизбытка ощущений. — Я хочу тебя.

В этот момент Джим отрезвляюще чётко осознал, что пропал.

Спок выпустил его член и потянулся за оставшимися на покрывале упаковками. Следующим, что выхватило сознание Джима, был аккуратный жест, с которым вулканец убрал его руку, посчитав достаточно растянутым. Затем был шелест разрываемого пластика и холод, быстро сменившийся чужим теплом.

— Ч-ч-чёрт!.. — судорожно выдохнул Джим, когда Спок одним чётким и плавным движением вошёл в него до конца, не давая толком привыкнуть к ощущениям. Он постарался расслабиться, но зубы стискивались сами собой.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты любишь жёсткий секс, — пробормотал низко ему на ухо Спок, вызывая новую волну мурашек, которые на время оттенили тупую боль. — Не ты ли хотел, чтобы тебя как следует оттрахали?

— Да, — слабо выдавил Джим, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Чувство заполненности вызывало странные ощущения — будто все внутренние органы превратились в желе. Он уже и забыл, как это бывает. Когда чужая ладонь вновь уверенно обхватила его член, ответить во второй раз получилось с куда большим энтузиазмом: — О, да!..

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? — тихо и хрипло поинтересовался Спок.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — Джим закинул свободную руку ему на шею, чтобы получить дополнительную точку опоры. Перебирать волосы у линии роста он начал уже неосознанно.

Спок наклонился вперёд, практически укладывая Джима на спину. Джим выгнулся в пояснице, чтобы поймать более комфортный угол вхождения, и чужая рука на талии зафиксировала его в этом положении.

— Повтори, — потребовал Спок, оттягивая момент.

— Трахни меня, — не до конца осознавая, что делает, Джим слегка потянулся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать любовника. Неожиданно для него Спок не стал уворачиваться и коротко ответил на поцелуй, начав двигаться.

Джим со стоном медленно откинулся назад. Спок действительно не стал с ним церемониться и сразу взял средний темп, отрывистыми толчками входя на всю длину. Утром Джим, скорее всего, будет об этом жалеть, но утро ещё так нескоро…

— Ты такой горячий, — Джим чувствовал, что дыхание безнадёжно сбилось.

— Тебе нравится? — по выражению лица сложно было предположить, о чём именно думал Спок в этот момент.

— Я хочу жёстче, — тихо выдохнул Джим, толкнувшись навстречу. — Хочу, чтобы ты не думал ни о чём, кроме меня, пока мы трахаемся.

— Сейчас я и не могу думать ни о чём кроме тебя, — признался Спок, наращивая темп. — Повсюду твои эмоции и ощущения, такие сильные… что я практически не слышу себя.

Вместо ответа Джим низко простонал, притянув Спока ещё немного ближе. Он старался толкаться навстречу его движениям, но ритм получался рваный. Он то и дело сбивался.

— Не останавливайся, — простонал Джим. Сейчас ему было сложно оценивать время, он только знал, что пауза в их диалоге немного затянулась. Теперь он был уже близок к тому, чтобы кончить, и мало отдавал себе отчёт в том, что срывается с губ. — Да, Спок, вот так!.. Ещё!..

В этот момент уголком сознания Джим отметил, что Спок начал стонать вместе с ним. Но радость от этой маленькой победы с лихвой перекрыло ощущение подступающего оргазма. Джим оттягивал его, как только мог, пытаясь продлить эти ослепительно-яркие моменты чистого блаженства, но ничто не длится вечно.

— Я сейчас кончу, — задыхаясь, выдавил Джим, выгибаясь на покрывале в чужих руках. Он действительно практически сразу кончил. Споку понадобилось ещё несколько секунд беспорядочных толчков, чтобы последовать за ним.

Какое-то время они лежали молча. Спок, побоявшись придавить Джима своим весом, перекатился на бок. Джим лениво пытался сфокусировать зрение на невидимой точке на потолке. Горло саднило и дико хотелось пить, о своей заднице он старался совсем не вспоминать без лишней необходимости.

— Я никогда не думал, что это будет… так, — глубокомысленно проговорил Спок, всё ещё тяжело дыша, но уже предпринимая первые попытки подняться.

— В хорошем смысле? — настороженно уточнил Джим, поворачивая к нему голову.

— Да.

— Мне тоже понравилось, — улыбка была искренней. — Лучший секс как минимум этого года.

— Ты настроен пойти в душ или хочешь продолжить? — Спок встретился с ним внимательным взглядом. По выражению его лица вновь ничего нельзя было сказать наверняка, так что Джим решил говорить, как есть.

— Я не откажусь от продолжения, но в душ я тоже хочу, — с лёгкой ухмылкой ответил он. Спок неожиданно быстро подался вперёд и одним резким движением перевернул его на живот. Джим удивлённо рассмеялся: — Думаю, душ может немного подождать, в отличие от тебя.

— Твои эмоции сильнее алкоголя, — тихо признался Спок, поднимая его бедра и устраиваясь сзади. Он сказал ещё что-то, но в этот раз на вулканском.

— Что? — всё ещё ухмыляясь предыдущему комплименту, переспросил Джим, картинно оглядываясь на него через плечо.

— Я сказал, что хочу опьянеть.

***

Поддаться было не так уж сложно. Это было приятно, это будоражило. В какой-то степени, Джим сам себе удивлялся. Это наполняло его грудь странным ощущением молодости и свободы. Он чувствовал себя в этот момент опьяняюще живым. Адреналин кипел в крови, страсть туманила разум. Голова уже слегка кружилась, когда Спок с лёгкостью его поднял, чтобы усадить на стол. Джим лишь покрепче ухватился за края столешницы.

Мысль о том, что Спок явно был под воздействием какого-то вещества, вновь посетила его в тот момент, когда Спок опустился перед ним на колени. Джим на тот момент уже лишился практически всей одежды, в то время как старший офицер ограничился только расстёгнутой ширинкой. Было что-то вызывающее подозрение в том, как мелко подрагивали его руки на бёдрах Джима. Кирк попытался отвлечься и от этой мысли, освобождая разум перед предстоящим минетом — поза Спока в этот момент никак не была двусмысленной. Тяжесть не отпускала даже в тот момент, когда Спок одной рукой закинул его ногу себе на плечо, чтобы получить лучший доступ. Джим тут же перенёс на неё часть веса, устав сидеть на столе, и одной рукой притянул Спока ближе, положив ладонь на затылок.

То, с какой готовностью вулканец принялся за дело, оставило внутри странный осадок. Всё это время Джим думал, что Спок просто хочет им воспользоваться — чтобы отвлечься или доказать себе что-то, — но теперь он чувствовал, что это не совсем так. Точнее, совсем не так.

— Тебе не нравится? — Спок выпустил изо рта его член практически так же быстро, как взял. Очевидно, он всё ещё с успехом считывал поверхностные мысли. Сейчас вулканец выглядел практически растерянным, насколько это возможно при том условии, что привычная маска равнодушия никуда не делась.

— А тебе? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джим, внутренне ругая самого себя — небольшая его часть хотела заткнуться и просто получать удовольствие.

— Я хочу не видеть и не слышать ничего, кроме тебя, — неожиданно искренне ответил Спок. Джим обескураженно моргнул и тогда он посчитал нужным пояснить: — Слишком много мыслей в моей голове, я устал от них. Твои гораздо проще и приятнее, когда ты расслаблен и доволен.

— Это я могу понять, — тихо выдохнул в ответ Кирк, когда Спок вновь с готовностью потянулся к его члену. Не то чтобы кому-то из них сейчас действительно требовался ответ, но слова вырвались сами собой. Как будто момент сам по себе требовал какой-то констатации.

***

Леонард в тот вечер всё никак не спешил появляться в их общей каюте, что только добавляло масло в огонь — Джим уже и так места себе не находил от беспокойства. Когда же Боунс, наконец, появился, они оба уже были слишком уставшими, чтобы вести осмысленный диалог. Джим давно уже лежал под тонким одеялом на их общей кровати, МакКой же только и смог, что лениво потрепать его по волосам.

— Прости, я совсем вымотался сегодня. Думаю, после душа я сразу усну. Ты не обижаешься?

— Нет, что ты. Всё в порядке, — тут же помотал головой Джим. — Тебе нужен отдых. Возвращайся скорее, я пока не буду гасить свет.

— Люблю тебя, — Боунс устало улыбнулся ему, взлохматив чёлку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

Это продолжалось несколько месяцев. Кирк регулярно находил причины оставлять обязанности в медицинском крыле на других энсинов, а когда вразумительные причины заканчивались, Спок просто вызвал его к себе по официальным каналам связи. Уже довольно продолжительное время их оправданием было совместное исследование, в котором Кирк участвовал в качестве независимого эксперта в области медицины. Разумеется, МакКоя это раздражало, но всё же не так сильно, как остальных энсинов — и среди медиков, и в научном отделе. Всем каким-то образом стал очевидным тот факт, что Спок завёл себе любимчика.

— Как тебе это удаётся?.. — с явным сожалением вздохнула Кристина Чэпел в столовой, провожая расстроенным взглядом спину Спока, который только что отошёл со своей порцией от репликатора и направился к столику, за которым обычно сидели ребята с мостика.

— Что именно мне удаётся? — Кирк сделал вид, что его куда больше интересует стейк, чем задница старшего офицера. Во-первых, потому что рядом с ним сидел Боунс. Во-вторых, потому что он не хотел подкидывать Кристине новых поводов для сплетен. В-третьих, потому что эту задницу он и так видел на регулярной основе в куда более компрометирующих позах.

— Работать с ним, — пожала плечом Кристина, видимо, сама толком не понимая, что имела в виду своим вопросом.

— Наше солнышко с кем угодно сработается, — поддразнил его М’Бенга, насаживая на вилку лист салата.

— Ещё немного и я начну сомневаться, что он всё ещё наше солнышко, — буркнул недовольно ему в ответ МакКой и тут же повернулся к Джиму. — Очевидно, этот остроухий гад решил сманить тебя в научное подразделение.

— Я просто хватаюсь за любую возможность продвинуться по службе, — примирительно развёл руками Кирк. — Что в этом плохого?

— Всё не оставляешь надежды пробиться на ту программу переквалификации? — понимающе кивнул М’Бенга.

— Только кто сказал, что с этим вулканским выродком у тебя больше шансов, чем с нами? — МакКой хмурился дольше обычного, и это не понравилось Джиму.

— Это расизм, — осадила его Кристина — ей, очевидно, тоже не нравился оборот, который принимал разговор.

— Я думаю, это банальная ревность, — фыркнул М’Бенга, скосив ненадолго взгляд в сторону Джима.

— Я слышала, что вулканцы не размениваются на интрижки, — возразила Кристина, вновь бросив задумчивый взгляд за дальний столик. Прямо сейчас оттуда доносился хорошо различимый славянский акцент — скорее всего, Чехов травил очередную байку.

— Кто тебе это сказал? — фыркнул МакКой.

— Ухура сказала, — Кристина вновь сосредоточила внимание на своём подносе. — Она очень близко общается с коммандером.

— Нийота Ухура? Офицер по связи? — переспросил с сомнением МакКой.

Джим внутренне напрягся. Почему-то до этого момента он и не думал интересоваться местом службы этой загадочной «Нийоты», звонки от которой всё ещё время от времени сбрасывал Спок, когда они уединялись в его кабинете. Как оказалось, совершенно зря не интересовался.

— А я слышал, что у него на Вулкане осталась невеста, — усмехнулся М’Бенга. Кажется, Джим на какое-то время выпал из разговора. — Когда я проходил практику в ШиКаре, я узнал, что их традиционно обручают в очень раннем возрасте. Так что не удивительно, если это правда.

— У него есть невеста, — неожиданно для себя подтвердил Джим, чем тут же обратил на себя взгляды всех, сидевших за столом. — Он как-то упоминал её в разговоре, — смущённо пробормотал он в оправдание.

После этих слов Боунс почему-то выглядел менее раздражённым. Кристина же наоборот, погрузилась в задумчивое молчание, что было даже в какой-то степени забавным. Ни для кого в медицинском отделе не было секретом, что остроухий первый офицер являлся предметом её тайного обожания. Впрочем, видимо не такого уж и тайного.

Коммуникатор Джима издал характерный звук входящего сообщения, и он невольно запрятал его глубже в карман.

— Не задерживайся сегодня, — не глядя на него, пробормотал Боунс. — Ты обещал приготовить ужин.

Кирк почувствовал, как внутри всё скрутило от ледяного чувства вины.

***

— Я не скажу ему, если ты не скажешь.

***

— Мы должны прекратить, Спок, — тихо проговорил Джим, наблюдая за тем, как вулканец тщательно вытирает его грудь салфеткой. Спок не прекратил своего занятия. Даже бровью не повёл.

— Я не могу больше скрывать это от него, — вновь начал Джим, когда Спок отошёл к репликатору, чтобы выпить воды. Вулканец методично нажал соответствующие клавиши и осторожно взял материализовавшийся стакан.

— Не молчи! — на третий раз терпение Кирка начало сдавать.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил? — неожиданно устало поинтересовался Спок, наконец-то подняв на него взгляд.

— Он начинает догадываться, — раздражённо ответил Джим. — И, возможно, не только он один.

— Я тебя услышал.

— Это не может больше так продолжаться, — повторил Джим, поднимаясь из кресла, в котором он сидел всё это время. Слишком резко, голова немного кружилась. Спок действительно умеет его выматывать.

— Хорошо, я больше не буду тебя беспокоить по нерабочим причинам, — ровно ответил Спок, начав натягивать форменные брюки. — Это была наша последняя встреча личного характера.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?..

Джим резко почувствовал себя не только обессиленным, но и опустошённым.

— Мне казалось, что мы оба решили не усложнять эти взаимоотношения, — в голосе Спока зазвучали ледяные ноты. И он по-прежнему избегал смотреть Джиму в глаза.

— Отлично! — раздражённо выплюнул Кирк, оглядевшись в поисках одежды. Он яростно натягивал форму, пока Спок в полном спокойствии наводил привычный порядок на столе. Вулканец так больше ни разу и не взглянул на него. В конце концов, раздражение пересилило и Джим молча вышел из кабинета, жалея о том, что корабельные двери не оставляли возможностью ими хлопнуть.

***

— Паршивый день, — проворчал Боунс, жестом предлагая Джиму сесть напротив стола в его кабинете. Сам МакКой уже полез за заначкой алкоголя — его личный проверенный способ справиться с запарой на работе.

— Я чувствовал себя таким бесполезным, — бесцветно признался Джим. — Почти всю работу сделала Кристина. Оказывается, не так уж я хорош в стрессовых ситуациях.

— Это ещё не стрессовая ситуация, — жёстко оборвал его МакКой. — Сегодня хотя бы никто не умер, хотя у остроухого была неплохая возможность.

Джим не стал расспрашивать дальше даже не для того, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, а просто потому, что не мог заставить себя выслушивать подробности. Это оказалось до странного тяжёлым занятием.

— Может быть, мне стоит всё же записаться на тот интенсив, который ты мне советовал, — вместо этого проговорил Кирк, принимая из рук партнёра стакан. Он опустошил его залпом, даже не поинтересовавшись, что в нём.

— Я давно тебе говорю, что нельзя усидеть на двух стульях, — качнул одобрительно головой Боунс, опустошая собственный стакан и тут же вновь наливая им алкоголь. — Либо ты делаешь хорошо свою работу здесь, либо переводись. Я, разумеется, за первый вариант, но на самом деле, я просто хочу, чтобы ты определился, Джим. Переквалификация никуда от тебя не денется через год.

— Спок предлагал мне перевод с повышением, — Джим вновь залпом опустошил стакан.

— Вот же гоблин зеленокровый!.. — Боунс забавно сдвинул брови и невольно повернул голову к двери, за которой где-то там, в общем зале на дальней койке лежал упомянутый пациент. — Что он ещё тебе предлагал?

— Ничего из того, что тебе бы понравилось.

— Не сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Боунс. — Но я видел, как ты на него смотрел сегодня. Вы неплохо с ним сдружились, да?

Мы с ним трахались у тебя под носом почти полгода, Лео.

— Не думаю, что с ним можно сдружиться, — помотал головой Кирк.

— Да, думаю, об этом ты бы мне сказал, — усмехнулся себе под нос МакКой, опустошая свой стакан. Кирк не думал, что это будет настолько больно. От неожиданности он чуть было не закашлялся — горло сдавило неприятным спазмом, как и все внутренности. — Знаю ещё один способ отвлечься и поднять тебе настроение.

— Прости, думаю, сегодня я пас, — вновь помотал головой Джим, силясь прийти в себя. — К тому же кто-то должен проследить за нашим пациентом.

— Техника проследит, — отмахнулся МакКой. — Уверен, что не хочешь провести этот вечер со мной?

На долю секунды Кирк заколебался и усомнился в своём решении. Так соблазнительно было сейчас просто уйти с ним, забыться, попытаться вымолить прощение за неозвученное предательство… Это было бы слишком просто.

— Я сейчас ни на что не гожусь, — Джим натянул виноватую полуулыбку.

— Ну, если передумаешь, то я тебя жду, — МакКой убрал в шкафчик графин с выпивкой и туда же ловко задвинул оба стакана.

— Я люблю тебя, — Джим поймал его левую ладонь и несильно потянул на себя, чтобы заставить наклониться. Боунс с притворным вздохом наклонился и позволил чмокнуть себя в губы.

— Я любил бы тебя сильнее, если бы ты пошёл со мной, — наставительным тоном напомнил ему МакКой, прежде чем выйти из кабинета.

Какое-то время Джим просто сидел на месте и пытался не расклеиться нахрен окончательно.

***

Переговоры на Деневе очевидно прошли совершенно не так, как было запланировано.

О самих переговорах Джим узнал по общей корабельной связи — прежде чем выйти на орбиту, капитан Пайк оповестил об этом весь экипаж. Боунс, до этого пребывавший в относительно приподнятом расположении духа, разом растерял хорошее настроение. Лишь только приказал быть всем начеку и удалился в кабинет.

Прошло уже пару месяцев с последней встречи со Споком и это действительно улучшило взаимоотношения с Боунсом. По крайней мере, он стал заметно менее раздражительным по вечерам, когда в каюте его ждал Джим. Кирк и сам стал менее раздражительным теперь, когда ему не приходилось больше скрываться. Нельзя сказать, что это облегчило совесть, но нервы немного успокоило.

Он как раз размышлял, сколько времени и алкоголя потребуется, чтобы выйти на откровенный разговор, когда в медицинском раздалась тревога.

— Двое со мной, — тут же выскочил из своего кабинета Леонард, в одно мгновение превращаясь в профессионала. — Чэпел, Кирк, три койки, физраствор и кортикальный стимулятор.

Кристина собралась с духом не в одно мгновение, но тоже в крайне сжатые сроки. Она тут же занялась подготовкой коек и необходимого набора первой помощи. Кирк с отвращением понял, что непозволительно долго возится с синтезатором. Он знал, что Спок должен был быть в делегации на переговорах. Он отчаянно старался думать в первую очередь о ребятах из отдела безопасности, которым наверняка и достались все шишки, но мысли то и дело возвращались к первому офицеру. В то время как в действительности его мысли должны были быть сосредоточены на подготовке лазарета к приёму раненных.

— Отойди, я сама, — раздражённо буркнула Кристина, когда Джим чуть было не выронил пакет физраствора. На своё удивление он даже не смог ничего сказать ей в ответ.

Когда в лазарете появился Спок, он весь был покрыт дикой смесью красной и зелёной крови, глубокая царапина красовалась под правым глазом и тянулась до середины щеки. Правый рукав был разорван, ткань вся пропиталась зеленью. Повсюду стоял удушающий запах меди и железа.

Из оцепенения его вывел голос МакКоя.

— Джим, займись этим, — он буквально сгрузил ему в руки совсем молодого парня в красной форменке. — Перелом левой ключицы, ушиб бедра. Проверь на сотрясение.

Джим действовал на каком-то полуавтомате — заученные процедуры мелькали перед глазами, хотя сам он мало отдавал себе отчёт в том, что делал. Его глаза то и дело косились на дальнюю койку, на которой разместили старшего офицера. Около него возились МакКой и М’Бенга. Джим всё никак не мог понять, успокаивает его этот факт или нет. В какой-то момент к ним подключилась ещё одна медсестра.

— Присядь, — подошедшая со спины Кристина мягко подтолкнула его в сторону свободного стула неподалёку от койки краснорубашечника, которого он осматривал. — Я закончу осмотр. Ты ужасно выглядишь.

— Прости, — слабо отозвался Кирк, тяжело опускаясь на стул. — Кажется, я не был к этому готов.

— К этому невозможно подготовиться, — вздохнула Кристина, ловко орудуя сканнером. По тем данным, что Джим разглядел, никакого сотрясения у парня не было. — Поздравляю, Малейни, через несколько часов ты сможешь вернуться в свою каюту.

— Это всё коммандер, — хрипло отозвался Малейни, которого теперь Кристина готовила к сращению кости. — Он первым понял, что будет взрыв, закрыл нас с капитаном собой. Всё так быстро произошло, я даже толком и не понял. Просто в один момент стало оглушающе громко, а потом… везде была кровь и…

— Джим, передай мне гипо, — проговорила тихо Кристина, протянув к нему руку, продолжая при этом делать вид, что внимательно слушает.

Джим без лишних слов вложил в её узкую ладонь гипошприц с успокоительным. Тут не нужно было быть экспертом, чтобы понять, что у парня шок. Что ему сейчас требовалось, так это отдых и фиксированная поза на пару часов, чтобы перелом как следует сросся. Успокоительное обеспечивало и то, и другое.

— Подержи руку, — устало вздохнула Чэпел, когда Малейни закрыл глаза и его речь затихла. Джим послушно поднялся, чтобы помочь ей. Через пару часов всё, что у этого парня останется на память — массивный синяк на заднице. Это вполне можно было пережить, хотя Кристина уже принялась обшаривать ящик в поисках дермального регенератора. Здесь ей уже не требовалась ничья помощь, и Джим покрутил головой, оценивая обстановку.

Вторым краснорубашечником уже тоже успели заняться — он был без сознания, судя по кортикальному стимулятору. Кажется, кроме сильного сотрясения, открытого перелома ноги и небольшой кровопотери, других проблем у него не было.

В последнюю очередь Джим перевёл взгляд на дальнюю койку. Теперь там был один только М’Бенга, но Кирк не успел успокоить себя этой мыслью — Боунс просто подтаскивал необходимое оборудование. Судя по всему, вулканец тоже потерял много крови, но помочь ему с этим было сложнее, чем парню из отдела безопасности — запаса вулканской крови для экстренных переливаний на корабле, как было известно Кирку, не было. Им вообще повезло, что у них хотя бы был М’Бенга, хорошо знакомый с вулканской физиологией. Джим с отвращением понял, что к горлу подступает мерзкий тугой комок.

***

Когда он решился выйти в общий зал, где за тонкой занавеской отдыхал на своей койке раненный первый офицер, было уже хорошо за полночь. Дежурный гамма-смены клевал носом в обеденной зоне, поближе к репликаторам. Оттуда доносился запах кофе. У Джима тоже промелькнула мысль о кофе, но он отбросил её.

Выйдя в общий зал, он почему-то решил начать красться. Он вовсе не боялся привлечь внимание единственного в дежурной смене медика — тот практически и так спал сидя, — он боялся скорее спугнуть самого себя. Не до конца понимая, что именно и зачем делает, Джим торопливо пересёк зал и замер перед чисто символический занавеской, отделявшей койку от остального зала. Кирк не решался заглянуть за неё, справедливо считая, что вулканец давно спит. В конце концов, он побывал в перестрелке и пережил взрыв — ему отдых был нужен как никому другому.

Поэтому, когда Джим наконец-то собрался с духом и приподнял её, чтобы пробраться внутрь, он меньше всего ожидал увидеть взгляд тёмных внимательных глаз, странно отблёскивающих в полумраке ночного лазарета. Кирк неловко замер на полпути, не зная, как быть. Всё-таки его сюда не звали.

— Джим, — тихо проронил Спок, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы лучше разглядеть.

Кирк с тяжёлым сердцем шагнул вперёд и позволил занавеске мягко прошелестеть за спиной. Звук показался ему чересчур громким. У него появилось стойкое ощущение, что он только что отрезал себе все пути к отступлению.

— Мне давно не было так страшно, как сегодня, — вместо приветствия проронил тихо Джим, делая ещё один маленький шаг и подходя к койке практически вплотную.

Спок вместо ответа лишь протянул ему раскрытую ладонь. Джим без лишних слов вложил в неё свою. В таком слабом освещении было трудно сказать, действительно ли по лицу Спока пробежала тень или Джиму показалось. Он даже не мог сказать, какой ответ не нравился ему больше.

— Почему ты не с ним сейчас? — после продолжительной паузы так же тихо спросил Спок. Он всё ещё держал его ладонь в своей.

— Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Спок с лёгкостью выпустил его ладонь и сцепил руки в замок на груди. Джим поджал пальцы, ощущая неловкость, сам не понимая, отчего.

— Тебе лучше вернуться, пока он окончательно не уснул, — сухо проговорил Спок, стараясь теперь не смотреть на него. Джим поджал губы.

— Мне не стоило тут оставаться, — кивнул сам себе Кирк. — Извините, что побеспокоил, коммандер.

Джим уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда услышал тихий вздох за спиной. Что-то в нём передёрнулось в этот момент. Он быстро обернулся через плечо, пока идея не начала казаться глупой.

— Я всё равно рад, что ты жив, — торопливо проговорил он.

Его ладонь неожиданно поймала чужая тёплая рука, вынуждая остановиться и повернуться ещё раз. Спок смотрел ему прямо в глаза с очередным нечитаемым выражением на лице. Однако каким-то образом Джим догадался, что именно было под этой маской. У него вырвался облегчённый выдох, когда Спок ответил на поцелуй.

***

Джим замедлил шаг, когда вышел в нужный коридор. По пути ему никто не попадался. Несмотря на то, что бета-смена была в разгаре, коридоры в основном пустовали — весь свободный от работы персонал либо пытался выспаться перед гамма-сменой, либо проводил вечер в рекреационной. Говорят, сегодня там крутили какой-то старый земной фильм. На счастье Кирка, МакКой сегодня работал в две смены сразу, потому что не справлялся с бумажной работой после инцидента на Деневе, а Спок находился на больничном, хотя и был отпущен в каюту.

Джим уже так привык, что дверь в его кабинет постоянно распахивалась сама, стоило только к ней подойти, что неловко замер, когда дверь в каюту первого офицера осталась запертой. Кирк, наконец, исполнил давнюю мечту и постучался. Она отъехала в сторону открыли практически сразу.

С порога его встретили красноватый чуть приглушённый свет, приятный немного пряный аромат каких-то свечей или благовоний и тепло, которое буквально излучала каюта. Спок тоже недалеко от входа. Это был первый раз, когда Джим видел его в традиционной одежде вне работы. Он так привык к виду строгой облегающей формы на нём, что свободные одеяния, больше похожие на какое-то подобие кимоно, неожиданно взбудоражили воображение.

— Wa’na’shau, Джим, — в голосе сквозило удивление, но лицо оставалось спокойным. — Проходи.

— Что это было в начале? — переспросил Кирк, осторожно проходя внутрь. Повышенная температура в каюте не удивила, он был к ней готов — это то немногое, что он точно знал о Вулкане. Всё остальное же откровенно завораживало, поскольку никак не вязалось с тем офицером, которого он успел узнать.

— Я сказал, что рад тебя видеть, — любезно пояснил Спок и жестом пригласил его пройти дальше, вглубь каюты. — Я приятно удивлён твоим визитом.

— Не думал, что я правда на это решусь? — Кирк усмехнулся, но больше над самим собой. Ухмылка стала ещё шире, после того, как Спок коротко кивнул. — Я сам не думал.

Они оба опустились в низкие мягкие кресла, стоявшие по обе стороны от такого же низкого журнального столика. На небольшой резной подставке стоял аккуратный керамический чайничек.

— Подумать только, мы уже почти год в каких-то странных тайных отношениях, а я начинаю тебя по-настоящему узнавать только сейчас, — искренне вздохнул Джим. — Комната действительно многое может сказать о владельце.

— В этом отчасти есть и моя вина, — качнул головой Спок. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнавал меня, как ты выразился, «по-настоящему».

— Да, помню, ты не хочешь усложнять. Я бы и сам не хотел, но, кажется, уже поздно.

— Ты обсудил с доктором МакКоем эту тему?..

— Я похож на самоубийцу? — невесело усмехнулся Кирк. — Я не знаю, как ему сказать… я даже не знаю, что именно ему сказать, потому что не знаю толком, что у нас с тобой происходит.

— А на что это похоже? — спокойно ответил встречным вопросом Спок.

— Не играй со мной в эту игру, — Джим предостерегающе нахмурился, но Спок лишь приподнял одну бровь в своей излюбленной манере. — Особенно, если хочешь продолжать сохранять это всё в тайне.

— Единственная практическая необходимость сохранять наши отношения в тайне состоит в том, что в противном случае нам придётся уведомить об этом руководство Звёздного флота, ввиду того, что я офицер основного руководящего состава. И скорее всего это приведёт к твоему переводу с корабля, чего мне очень не хотелось бы.

— Чёрт, я об этом даже не задумывался, — подавленно вздохнул Кирк. — Моя голова забита только собственными проблемами, извини. Подожди, а что насчёт твоей невесты?

— Долгое время это простая формальность, — повёл плечом Спок. — К тому же, Т’Принг никогда не заботилась о том, чтобы скрывать собственные отношения на стороне. И я так же не скрывал свои отношения с Нийотой от неё.

— У вас всё же были отношения?.. — обескураженно переспросил Кирк, окончательно запутавшись.

— Мы расстались вскоре после нашей с тобой первой встречи, — медленно кивнул Спок. — Это настолько шокирует тебя?

— Я решил, что мы в одной лодке, — Джим скрестил руки на груди. — А оказалось, что мерзким изменщиком всё это время был только я.

— Меня действительно несколько удивляет твоё нежелание прекратить эти неэффективные отношения с доктором МакКоем, но это не моё решение.

— Вот сейчас остановись и больше ни слова не говори про мои отношения с Боунсом, — нахмурился ещё больше Кирк.

— К сожалению, твои слова меня ранят, и потому я не могу оставить их без внимания, — ровно ответил Спок и потянулся к чайнику. — Могу я предложить тебе чай?

— Мои слова тебя ранят, я не ослышался?..

— Мне претит сама мысль о необходимости делить тебя с кем-либо, — сухо ответил Спок и аккуратно налил в стоявшую неподалёку чашку чай, после чего вопросительно глянул на Кирка.

— Да, чай, спасибо, — сбивчиво ответил он. — Я не откажусь, у тебя жарковато.

— Я чувствую себя комфортнее в привычном температурном диапазоне, — вздохнул Спок, наливая чай и во вторую чашку. Отставив чайник обратно на подставку, он пододвинул одну чашку к Кирку. — Я чувствовал бы себя ещё комфортнее, если бы ты как-либо прокомментировал со своей стороны моё предыдущее заявление.

— Хочешь знать, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, — понимающе кивнул Джим, беря чашку в руки. Чай оказался на удивление приятным.

— Я пытался избавиться от мыслей о тебе, после нашей первой совместной ночи, — вместо ответа неожиданно заявил Спок. — Я отклонил твою заявку, поскольку не хотел видеть на корабле. Я знал, что это неизбежно внесёт изменения и сложности. Когда ты всё равно умудрился попасть на борт, я… был в смятении. Я не желал видеть тебя вновь, но в то же время, именно этого я хотел больше всего. Подобные противоречия всегда очень нелегко мне давались. Я думал, что отпугну тебя своим поведением, но ты… поддался мне. И с тех пор всё изменяется и становится всё более и более сложным.

— Какой изящный способ сказать, что я сам во всём виноват, — усмехнулся недобро Джим.

— Многое зависело от твоего решения, да, — кивнул согласно Спок. — Но не всё. Ты попытался отстраниться и если бы не инцидент на Деневе…

— Рано или поздно любой подобный инцидент сыграл бы мне на руку, — продолжил мрачно Джим. — Можно сказать, я просто ждал подходящего предлога, чтобы вернуться. Я чертовски скучал по тебе. Я понял, что в попытке сохранить наши с Боунсом отношения, я потерял их основную суть. И теперь, что бы я ни сделал, ничего уже нельзя исправить.

— И в чём же была суть?

— Суть была в доверии, — меланхолично ответил Кирк, вновь отпив чай. Спок ответил на это лишь задумчивым молчанием, медленно потягивая чай из своей чашки. — Я должен был сказать ему обо всём сразу, после того, как ты в первый раз тогда вызвал меня к себе. Я всегда думал, что уважаю его достаточно, чтобы быть с ним честным. В этом и была идея наших «свободных» отношений. Я никогда от него ничего не скрывал. Измену он мог бы простить, но это… этому уже просто не может быть никакого прощения.

Спок окинул его настороженным взглядом.

— Я ненавижу себя за то, что мне придётся с ним сделать, — тихо выдохнул Джим. — Может, мне и в самом деле лучше перевестись с этого корабля.

— Не могу сказать, что такое решение меня обрадует, — медленно начал Спок. — Но если таков твой выбор, мне придётся его принять.

— Не будь таким супер-понимающим! — неожиданно раздражённо ответил Кирк.

— Я пытаюсь облегчить твой эмоциональный груз.

— Я заслужил всё, что со мной сейчас происходит, — покачал головой Джим и отставил чашку обратно на стол, не рискуя держать её сейчас в руках.

— Возможно, но не думай, что я буду молча наблюдать за этим со стороны, — Спок сверкнул глазами в его сторону. — Я уважаю твои решения, однако свои собственные я так же вправе принимать.

— Я не знаю, что чувствую к тебе, — Джим, наконец, поднял на него взгляд. На лице Спока пусть и сохранялась маска спокойствия, но было видно, как изменился его взгляд. Глаза всегда выдавали его. — Я знаю, что меня влечёт к тебе, что я теряю волю в твоём присутствии. Я привык к нашим встречам — я скучал по тебе, когда они прекратились. Я боялся за тебя. Чужие грубые выражения о тебе задевают каким-то образом и меня, как будто я тебя по-настоящему знаю. Но в действительности я знаю о тебе очень немного. Я знаю, что чувствую себя живым рядом с тобой.

Спок ответил долгим задумчивым молчанием. Он опустил взгляд на опустевшую чашку, так что сложно было понять, что значило выражение его лица на этот раз. Однако не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что в первую очередь он был разочарован.

— Я понимаю, что ты не это хотел услышать… — начал было вновь Джим, когда пауза затянулась.

— Мне жаль, если у тебя сложилось такое впечатление, — Спок словно бы встрепенулся, выныривая из собственных мыслей. — Мне так же сложно контролировать себя в твоём присутствии, но моё навязчивое желание давать всему чёткие категории имеет слабую связь с тем, что я на самом деле хочу или не хочу слышать.

— И всё же, — теперь Джим чувствовал себя виноватым ещё и перед ним. Класс.

— Ты изначально задал для меня некомфортные условия, — покачал головой Спок, словно бы возражая его чувству вины. Очевидно, у Кирка всё на лице было написано, как и всегда. — Но я на них согласился. Возможно, именно эта неопределённость привлекла меня. И, проанализировав твои слова, я не могу с ними не согласиться. Я испытываю схожие чувства по отношению к тебе.

— Я не думаю, что в ближайшее время буду готов вступать в новые отношения, — с сожалением произнёс Джим, заранее опасаясь реакции на свои слова.

— Я могу это понять, — неожиданно кивнул Спок, вновь пытаясь поймать его взгляд. — В этом я с тобой согласен.

— И что ты тогда предлагаешь? — теперь Джим чувствовал себя растерянным и слегка обманутым — у него сложилось впечатление, что у вулканца более-менее серьёзные намерения.

— Не давать происходящему чётких категорий.

Джим обескураженно моргнул.

— Если ты не против продолжать наши встречи, разумеется, — добавил Спок.

— Знаешь, это одновременно звучит безумно и гениально, — нервно усмехнулся Кирк. — Никаких правил?..

— Выяснение правил по ходу игры может оказаться не менее увлекательным процессом, чем игра по заранее известными правилам, — повёл плечом Спок. По крайней мере, он выглядел заинтересованным, а не отчаявшимся, каким изначально его счёл Джим. Это успокаивало.

— Но я должен поговорить с Лео, — напомнил он.

— Надеюсь, не прямо сейчас, — Спок неожиданно поднялся со своего места и в один шаг оказался рядом. — Потому что прямо сейчас я не склонен выпускать тебя из своей каюты.

— Ещё только вчера ты был практически при смерти, — попытался возразить Джим, когда почувствовал, как на плечо ложится чужая горячая ладонь. — Тебе полагается отдыхать и не перенапрягаться.

— И кто лучше тебя проследит за этим? — пробормотал Спок ему на ухо, вызывая лёгкую дрожь по всему телу. Кирк прикрыл глаза, зная, что не сможет продолжать этот спор.

***

Солнечный свет неумолимо проникал сквозь неплотную ткань штор в спальне. Лучи скользили по прикроватной тумбочке, подушкам, подбираясь к сомкнутым векам неспешно в торжественной тишине. Джим отчаянно зажмурился, когда свет добрался до закрытых глаз. До подъёма было ещё добрых полчаса, если не больше, но сегодня он не возражал проснуться пораньше. День обещал быть насыщенным и долгим, так что стоило ценить имеющееся время. Особенно сейчас, когда туманные остатки сна рассеивались, и Джим начал отчётливо ощущать чужую руку на талии. Глаза всё ещё были закрыты, но ему и не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, чья именно рука обнимала его в этом собственническом жесте. Джим всё чаще находил себя утром спящим на спине, в то время как Лео предпочитал спать на боку.

Джим улыбнулся, зарываясь глубже в подушку, чтобы солнечные лучи не слепили. Рука на его талии была тёплой и приятно тяжёлой. Первым желанием было перекатиться ближе, прижаться, обнять в ответ, но он знал, что спросонья Лео меньше всего на свете любит нежности. Поэтому он лишь осторожно вытянул под одеялом ноги, стараясь не потревожить чужой сон. Какое-то время он тихо лежал на кровати в этой сладкой полудрёме, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и стараясь запомнить это утро в малейших подробностях. В ближайшие пару дней воспоминания будут единственным способом вновь почувствовать на себе тяжесть этой руки.

Наконец, Джим осторожно потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы взять коммуникатор и проверить время. Разгоравшееся за окном солнце начало будить сомнения по поводу того, не пропустил ли он попросту все будильники. Дотянувшись до коммуникатора, Джим тихо выдохнул — до первого будильника и самом деле было ещё немного времени.

— Уже не терпится от меня свалить? — раздалось приглушенное сонное ворчание за спиной. Рука на талии на одно короткое мгновение обняла крепче, а затем торопливо соскользнула. — Который час? Ты опять проспал?

— Подъем через десять минут, — отозвался Джим, медленно перекатываясь, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с говорившим. Лео сонно щурился и привычно хмурился. Он совершенно точно не был «утренним» человеком, это Джим успел прочно усвоить за два года совместной жизни. — Пустишь меня в душ первым?

— У меня ещё целый час до подъёма, нахрена мне в душ так рано? — проворчал Лео, зарываясь с головой под одеяло. Джим настолько привык к его плохому настроению до первой чашки кофе, что теперь это уже не столько задевало, сколько умиляло.

— Люблю тебя, — улыбнулся одеяльному кокону Джим и поднялся с кровати, потягиваясь. Ответом было лишь невнятное ворчание, заглушенное плотностью одеяла. Прежде чем идти в душ, Джим забрёл на их маленькую кухоньку, чтобы успеть включить кофеварку — верный способ поднять Лео настроение с утра. За то время, что он будет приводить себя в порядок в ванной, кофе как раз успеет приготовиться.

Бодрящий контрастный душ с утра — именно то, что Джиму требовалось перед долгой дорогой. По-настоящему проснувшись, он переоделся в чистое и закинул грязную одежду сразу в барабан стиральной машинки, где уже была вчерашняя рабочая одежда. Коленом он закрыл дверцу и ловко выставил нужный режим стирки, во второй руке при этом уже держа зубную щётку. Сделав щёткой несколько движений во рту, он освободившейся рукой засыпал в машинку порошок и кондиционер. Запустив стирку, он вернулся к чистке зубов. Закончив к тому моменту, как в барабан набралась вода, он включил свою электробритву. Её шуму практически сразу начал вторить шум барабана стиральной машины. Из спальни донеслись недовольные крики, но Джим при всем желании не смог бы их разобрать из-за всего этого гомона воды и техники.

Закончив приводить себя в порядок, Джим вернулся на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе, но Лео предвосхитил это действие. Джим застал его с кофейником в одной руке и коробкой молока в другой.

— Ты включил машинку? — не отвлекаясь от занятия, поинтересовался Лео. Джим аккуратно проскользнул мимо него к холодильнику, намереваясь найти что-нибудь съедобное на завтрак.

— Ты же успеешь развесить? Я на полчаса поставил.

— Придётся теперь вместо футболки завернуться в наволочку с твоей подушки, — проворчал Лео, отставляя заполненную кофе кружку и начиная колдовать над следующей.

— Мы не увидимся всего пару дней, — с извиняющейся улыбкой проговорил Джим, выглядывая из-за дверцы холодильника. — Будешь омлет?

— Сядь за стол и не мельтеши, я сам всё сделаю. Дай хоть напоследок тебя накормить человеческой едой, а то знаю я тебя — как только выйдешь за порог, тут же начнёшь уминать какую-нибудь дрянь.

— Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя? — Джим тут же покорно опустился на табурет, чтобы не мешаться под ногами.

— Не совсем та информация, которая может надоесть.

— Я буду скучать по твоему саркастичному ворчанию, — Джим расплылся в искренней улыбке. На этот раз Лео промолчал, лишь удовлетворённо хмыкнув.

По крайней мере, конференция в Сан-Франциско обещала быть интересной.

***

Они были немногим больше года в пятилетней миссии, когда Джим, наконец, принял решение переехать в отдельную каюту. Спок организовал его перевод в научное подразделение без лишних вопросов.


End file.
